The Prince and the Pauper - A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story
by IHeartTurtles18
Summary: Prince Sonic meets Silver, a poor hedgehog about his same age. They decide to switch places to learn about their different living styles, but things doesn't go as it planned as they adjust from a poor to rich and a rich to poor life. How will their idea turn out in the end? And what will they learn from doing this major life swap?
1. Chapter 1

The Prince and the Pauper – A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

Living in Wonder

Silver woke up by hearing his ma calling for him.

"Silver, time to get up for school." She called from his bedroom door before heading down the stairs to make breakfast. Feeling tired, he moaned as he got up and went to the bathroom to brush his quills, brush his teeth, and wash his face before heading down the stairs. His pa already had his breakfast, but he was drinking the rest of his coffee before heading out to work.

"Morning pa, morning ma." Silver said as he sat down.

"Morning Silver." His pa said.

"I know this is not much, but please try to eat it." Silver's ma said as she gave him a plate of bread, a slice of ham, and a cup of milk. This was there dinner from yesterday, this is their way to make sure non of their food won't go to waste because they can't afford it.

"Don't worry, I will, thanks." He said as he picked up his cup and drank some of the milk.

"Alright, I guess I'm off to work, I'll see you tonight then. Love you Clara and love you Silver." His pa said. "And I'm not looking forward to it. I always work hard, bring home a decent pay, but almost all of it goes to our son's education. It's no wonder why everyone here is in the poor house like us. The taxes on schools is too high and we aren't getting a fair paycheck. I wish King Leon can do something about making our schools free and make our paychecks fairer and higher." He got his coat and an umbrella because it was going to rain later in the afternoon.

"Oh don't start with that again Cirrus." Silver's ma said as she sat down to eat her breakfast. "I know you like a book, you're gonna rant on that subject all day and you're going to stress yourself out again."

"Something has to be done and you know it. I think we should keep talking about it until something's done." He said as he opened the door and walked up. Silver's ma sighed.

"That man always worries about everything, and it makes him worry me that he worries over things that can't be helped." She said. During all of that Silver stay silent agreeing with his pa. He wishes that they weren't poor like they are now. They can afford some foods and to pay the bills, but his pa is right. His pa works at an office, and his paycheck is $800 every two weeks. It's really not enough to live off of because every three weeks, his pa has to pay the school taxes, which cost $500, and $230 of it goes to bills, and what is ever left over goes for food, clothing, and medications if needed. His pa did tried to find a better paying job, but there was none available, so he has no choice but to still work at the office.

As Silver finished his breakfast, he looked through a window near him to see the castle of the royal family standing proudly in the morning sunlight about two miles away, and his mind got lost in his thoughts of what would it be liked to live rich, and to not worry about going to bed hungry, cold, and wearing comfortable and fancy clothes. Emerald City, which is Silver's hometown and the largest city of Metropolis, is also a home to the royal hedgehog family, consisting of King Leon and his two children, Prince Sonic and Princess Amy Rose. Everyday, Silver thinks of what would it be like to live in the royal family, and wondering how easy of a life they have of not worrying of becoming poor, buying anything that they want, and even not worrying about going to bed hungry or cold.

"I really wish I can live with them, just for a day, just to see what it's like to live wealthy." He thought as he left his house and headed for school. He stopped at a stop sign and looked into his pocket to see five dollars left that his pa gave him.

"I guess I can only buy an apple and hopefully some cheese." He said to himself as he put it back and headed for school.

Prince Sonic stood near a balcony looking down at Emerald City, the city that's two miles from the castle. As the sun grew higher, it shone a soft glow on the city, making it more beautiful.

"I bet everyone is heading for work and the children is heading to school." He thought to himself. "I wish I can be a part of that activity."

He never told anyone because he believes no one, even his sister Amy Rose would take him serious, but he wishes he can live down there someday and live like an average townsperson. He always wonders what's it like to walk the streets of Emerald City, talking to the people there, buying from their stores, and even living in a hotel. To smell the freshly baked goods from the bakery's windows, to hear people shouting, yelling, laughing, and get into their activities and festivals. He thinks of that almost everyday and all the time. The more he thinks about it, the more he craves to be down there.

"A beautiful morning isn't my son?" He heard his father, King Leon talked behind him. Sonic's thoughts went away and it remind him of why he can't go down there, because he's the son of Metropolis's king, and is also next in line to the throne, so he has to learn royal duties and the in's and out's of becoming a king.

"Um, yes, it's a very beautiful day father." Sonic quickly replied. His father smiled and looked up ahead. The sun also shone brightly on his blue fur, a similar color to Sonic, but darker.

"Metropolis is a beautiful, and powerful country. The people living in it are amazing." He said. Sonic came with an idea, hopefully this will work for him to be with the people, even if it took just one hour.

"Then why don't we visit them, and let the people know how much we love and appreciate them?" Sonic asked. He eagerly looked at his father with an answer.

"We might someday, but for now it's important for you and your sister to stay here and be educated here, to learn how to be a king and queen, to learn how to rule over this country, and even to keep it strong and plentiful." He replied.

Sonic nodded but felt disappointed. He tried everything to suggest a good reason to leave the castle, but it's always the same like now, his father always has to remind him that he shouldn't leave the castle.

"The children down there are lucky to not live what I have to go through now, and that's being in here doing nothing but learning to rule over this country! At lease they get to school to leave their homes for a few hours and meet with children of their ages and have fun. But for me, it's a big problem." He thought angrily.

Hiding his anger, he followed his father in the castle for Sonic to start his school day, he's being teach by a private instructor. Today, he's learning Algebra 2.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince and the Pauper – A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

Through the Hard Times

A week later, Sonic and Amy were told to meet their father in the throne room. They don't know what their father wanted to talk to them, but they figured it was important.

"Whatever it is, it must be important between the three of us." Sonic thought. They came into the throne room and they saw their father sitting on his throne, waiting for them.

"What is it that you wanted to see us with?" Amy asked. Their father stood up.

"I want to inform you both that last night there was a fire at the Emerald City Customer Service Office building that left three people injured." He said.

"Oh those poor people." Amy said. But Sonic was confused of why he was telling this to them.

"Why are you telling this to us?" Sonic asked.

"Well," King Leon continued. "I have to go down there and inspect the damage to see what can be done to remove the damage building for the public's safety. I was wondering would you guys want to come with me?" When he said this, Sonic's heart raced with excitement even though he was relaxed looking. But he couldn't hide his excitement and raised a fist in the air.

"Sure! I would love to come!" He responded. This made his father chuckle.

"I figured that would've been your answer my son, you're always telling me of visiting the city and the people there." He said as he turned to Amy.

"What about you my daughter?" He asked.

"No thank you, I think I would rather stay here and practice more on my piano." She replied.

"Wow, she doesn't want to visit the city?" Sonic questioned to himself, thinking it was weird for Amy to not come with them.

"That is fine Amy." Their father said. He turned to Sonic.

"We will leave tomorrow at eight, and we're gonna be at the site for about an hour and a half. And, I can't tell you to stay with me at all times because not only you're too old for that, but I know you will stay with me." Deep down, Sonic was bubbling with excitement, but he tried hard to keep his composer.

"You got that right father, I'll be ready in the morning." Sonic said. King Leon nodded.

"Very well, now my children, you are free to leave." They bowed and left the throne room.

"I don't know why you're excited to go to a site of a burned office building, nothing will be there besides burned rubble and there's not much to do." Amy said.

"I don't care, I'm just thrilled to do something outside of the castle. Tomorrow is going to be great!" He cried out as he sped to his room to prepare an outfit that he wanted to wear, he wanted to look special to the townspeople.

* * *

That night, Silver was lying on his bed looking up the roof while hearing his ma and pa talking down stairs. They didn't knew he was up, so this was a good chance to hear what his parents had to say. Last night, the office building that his pa worked in caught on fire. From what it sounded, it was arson. His pa have been in the living room all day and looked depressed and stressed out. This also worried his ma, knowing that her husband doesn't have a job now, and this made Silver wonder what he's going to do.

"I can't take this anymore. Of all the jobs around here, the one I was working in went in flames. I really, really have no idea what to do now." Silver heard his pa saying to his ma.

"Try not to worry dear, you will find a job, you just got to keep trying and looking. Maybe if you did, you'll fine a job better then working at that customer service building." Silver's ma said.

"Clara, I did tried looking before this all happened, there's really nothing around. I've been worrying all today on how are we going to get food in this house. We only got $40 left, and on top of that, next week I have to pay the school taxes, and I was suppose to get my paycheck on Monday." They were silent for about a minute. Silver shook his head in disbelief of all of this. He felt that they were getting hammered with problems left and right, and he was now starting to think of getting a job, but that means he would have to quit school.

"I think if I quitted school and got a job, maybe we won't be hurting with financial issues." He thought as he went on his side to ease his stomach from growling, it hurt him a little.

"To be honest with you Clara, I think we should let Silver quit school until our financial problems have been resolved." Silver slowly got up and went to his bedroom door to hear closely, this got even more interesting.

"No honey, there's no way we're making our son quit school. When he was born we both made a promise that he gets the best education then us and graduate!" She cried.

Both of Silver's parents never graduated from school, they both quit early to help get money in their homes when they were teens.

" And if he was to quit school, he would never go back because it'll be hard for him like it was to us. So don't you ever think again of having our son quit school because I will not allow it!" His ma said almost yelling.

"Ok then, then he won't quit school. But we really have to try another way to earn more money in here. I'm just afraid of us losing this home and then moving away, I don't want it to happen." His pa said. That made Silver think, will that ever happen? Will they lose this house because they soon won't be able to afford it? That thought made his nervous. He went to his bed again and rested on his side.

"I'm afraid of that happening to dear, but the main thing we have to do is to stick together and help each other out." Silver's ma said.

They talked for another twenty minutes and Silver's pa was going to try to find a new job tomorrow in the morning. His parents went to bed and Silver did too. Tomorrow will be Saturday, so even though he liked them because it's the start of a two day school break, he also liked them because he goes to Emerald City's park and stay there as long as he can to get away from his problems at home.

"I think I'm gonna be there from eight in the morning to seven in the evening." He thought, thinking that his perfect Saturday plan is all set.


	3. Chapter 3

The Prince and the Pauper – A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

The First Meeting

Just as Silver was ready to head out the next morning, his pa called for him. His pa also woke up early so he can try finding a temporary job until his office is re-build. Thankfully, King Leon is going to the site today with his son to see if he can fundraise the money needed to repair the place because it's an important business in the city. Silver walked in the living room where his pa called for him.

"What is it pa?" Silver asked.

"I know you have plans of your own, but I can't go to the store today so I want you to go to there and get what's on this shopping list your ma wrote." He said as he gave Silver the list to him.

"I hope this won't take long, I hate going to the store." Silver complained. He never liked going to the store because seeing all the foods, books, and candies there reminds him that he can't buy anything there, not even a chocolate bar. He rarely goes there unless like today, it's necessary.

"I promise you it won't take long. Here, I'm going to give you my $25, and don't tell this to your ma but, if there's any change left over, you keep it, but spend it on something that's worthwhile and not on junk."  
"Pa, you should know I'm not that stupid to buy anything that's not worth it. I'm very responsible with money even though I don't have it much." Silver said, trying to let his pa know that he should be trusted more and not to tell him these things he already knows like he's some child.

"I know, but that's to remind you. Just in case if you forget and wind up doing it anyway." His pa said. This made Silver turn red a little from embarrassment.

"And one more thing," He said before Silver walked out the door. Silver turned to his pa.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I want you to hide that money and don't let anyone see it. People today are desperate to get any amount of money, even a nickel they'll fight or kill for it. I don't want you getting hurt." He warned. Silver nodded and thought it won't happen. He's very careful and will make sure that everything will be ok.

"I will. I'll see you and ma later." He said as he went out and headed to the store. He carefully hid the money in his left hand as he tighten his fingers around it so that the money didn't shown.

* * *

"That'll be $22.14." Said the cashier lady. Silver handed the $25 that his pa gave him to the lady, she put it in the cash register. He got all that his ma wrote on the list, three cans of vegetables, a half gallon of milk, two boxes of cereal, and a bag of flour. He wanted to get out as quick as possible so that he can leave this store. He saw a sale of a bag of chocolates that he wanted to get so much, but it cost $3.20. He loves chocolate, and it made him sad that he couldn't get a bag.

"Well, hopefully if there's enough change from the twenty five I gave to the lady, maybe I can buy a bag." Silver thought. The lady then pick up some cash and closed the register. She gave it to Silver.

"And here's your change, it's $2.86." She said. Silver hid the money in his hand again as he quietly sighed with disappointment.

"Oh well, there's always next time." He thought. He got the bags of groceries and left the store. But little did he realized that outside of the store, three people were standing near the window and heard the amount of money Silver had. They stood there while watching Silver walk home. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement to what they were going to do.

* * *

The carriage passed the gates and onto a road that'll take King Leon and Sonic into the city. Sonic look through the window and saw everything that passed him. From trees, to small houses, to a river, he was excited to see the city for the first time. He wonders what would it look like, what would it smell like, and what would it feel like to be there? He wonders of these questions all the time. And now, he's going to get his answers!

"I can't believe Amy is going to miss all of this. This is way pass cool!" He thought to himself.

"I can tell your very excited." His father said. Sonic look at him.

"I really am. Thank you so much for letting me come to this inspection." His father laughed.

"It's really not something to thank about, but you're welcome my son."

A while later, they arrived at the city. Many of the townspeople filled the streets cheering their king and prince. Sonic was in awe of all of this. The buildings, hotels, shops, and homes were beautiful and magnificent. The happy faces of the people and their cheering were welcoming to Sonic, he really felt that he belonged here.

"Everyone and everything is what I always thought it would be!" Sonic thought as he waved at a group of people on his right.

Up ahead Sonic saw the yellow caution tape, high security fences, and construction workers were next to a building that was once standing tall and great, it now lays on the ground burnt and in ruins.

"Wow, that person really did a number on that office building." Sonic said. The person that burned it was caught and is currently being charged with first degree arson, and could face up to five years in prison. The carriage stopped near the sidewalk of the building and they walked out. The crowd nearby got louder and police had to keep them away from the king and prince. King Leon and Prince Sonic greeted the head construction worker and the construction workers and was escorted to a place were it was safe to walk at.

"As you can see your majesty," Said the head construction worker. "This building was very much damage by an arsonist, it was used for customer service for the All Natural Foods company. The owner of the building, Mr. Spike M Tortoise is expected to come here tomorrow."

"I did heard of the arsonist, and if you would be too kind to tell Mr. Tortoise that I will give him a letter and a check of $180,000 as funding money to re-build this building." Said King Leon.

As King Leon and the head construction worker talked, Sonic was looking around and seeing more of the sights of the city. It felt so good to be here and not at the castle. About ten minutes later, King Leon and Sonic was back at the carriage, ready to leave.

"It's been a pleasure meeting and talking to you your majesty, we gratefully appreciate your concerns and visit." Said the head construction worker.

"Its been a pleasure too." Said King Leon as they shook hands. Suddenly at the corner of Sonic's left eye, he saw a young hedgehog boy running and passed behind the head construction worker. He was being followed by three people, a crocodile, a bee and a chameleon. Sonic noticed that he looked scared and was trying to get away from them. His father seen them too.

"I wonder what's that all about." Said Sonic's father. Sonic realized that he had to help the boy, so without saying nothing, he started following them.

"Son! What do you think you're doing?! His father cried out. Sonic look behind him.

"Someone has to help that boy!" He responded. Thankfully, the large crowd in front of him moved out of the way so he can pass. He saw they went in an ally nearby, probably the boy was trying to get rid of them by hiding. Sadly, it didn't worked. By the time Sonic arrived at the scene, he saw the hedgehog getting hit in his stomach by the chameleon and dropping his money as he fell to the ground and struggled to breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

The Prince and the Pauper – A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

Switching Places

Sonic couldn't believe what he's seeing. The hedgehog about his same age is getting mugged and now his money is being stolen. The hedgehog dropped his money as he went down, he could barely breathe after that chameleon kicked him. The crocodile picked up the money.

"What?! Only $2.86?! You got to be kidding me! This is not enough to live off of!" He said.

"Well it's as much as we can get. At lease we're getting some money. Come on, let's go." Said the chameleon as he grab the money from him.

This made the prince mad. What they were doing was the lowest thing ever. He knew he had to stop them, luckily, they were turning to his direction.

"Halt, you're not going anywhere." Said Sonic. They looked at him.

"Oh yea? And who are you?" Said the bee. To Sonic, the bee only looked like six years old!

"I'm Prince Sonic, and I don't like what you've done to that boy, if you don't give his money back and don't steal from anyone again, I will have my father send all of you in prison for theft and assault." They look at each other and started laughing. This confused Sonic.

"Why aren't they taking me serious?" He thought.

"Oh, and I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, you really have us scared punk." Said the crocodile. This wasn't getting anywhere, they don't believe him.

"You listen to my son as he said, or I will have the three of you behind bars." Sonic heard his father behind him. The robbers were in shock.

"It's the king!" Said the chameleon. "And this kid is really the prince!" Sonic smirked, knowing they are scared of him now.

"So, what's it going to be?" Sonic questioned. They all looked at each other and the chameleon tossed the money on the ground next to the hedgehog in anger.

"Fine, you have your way your highness." The chameleon said in a anger tone. "Come on Vector and Chamry, let's get out here." They walked away while giving King Leon and Sonic mad looks. Sonic didn't let it bother him, they're just sore that their robbery failed big time. Suddenly, Sonic noticed that the boy was on his hands and knees trying to collect his money, he look like he was scared, hurt, and in shock of what happen.

"That's a sad sight to see. I wish there was something I can do." He thought. But he came up with an idea. He walked to the hedgehog, went on one knee, and helped him pick up his money.

"Here, I'm gonna help you." He said.

"No, no, I, I don't need help. I can, can do this on my -" He stopped speaking when he look up and saw that the prince was face to face to him.

"Wait, this can't be real! Prince Sonic those jerks from robbing me?!" Silver thought.

"No, you really shouldn't help me your highness, I'm not worthy of your kindness." Sonic put a hand on his shoulder.

"I insist." He said. While this was happening, his father watch his son help the boy get his money. At first he was mad that his son would take off like that, but he slowly was happy that his reason for running off was good, and this was showing him that his son has great kindness and care for his people. Sonic then helped the boy up.

"Okay, I got $1.34, and the rest that you have will equal to $2.86." Sonic said.

"Ok, thanks for helping me. My name's Silver." Said Silver.

"That name suits you well." Sonic said. It made Silver smiled. But Sonic started feeling that he wants to do more to help Silver because he noticed he needs new shoes and was a little dirty. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Hang on a second." Sonic said. He walked to his father.

"Father, may I have your permission on my request?" Sonic asked.

"You may son. What is it?" His father said.

"Can we have Silver at our castle as a special guest? He certainly needs shoes and I would like to give him some of our food as a gift." Silver was just surprised as King Leon was. The king wasn't sure what to say, but he can tell his son really wanted to help Silver. And with a crowd of people behind them, he didn't want them to hear him say no to his son.

"Please, I want to help him and let our people know that we care for them." Sonic said. His father sighed and nodded.

"He may, but he can't stay long." He said.

"Wait, I can't let you go through all this trouble, I really don't mind my shoes at all." Silver said.

"Well too late, you're being our guest and you're gonna have the greatest day of your life. Now come with us." Sonic said as a guard escorted Sonic, his father, and Silver into their carriage. In no time they left the city and arrived at the castle.

* * *

Silver got a bath and for once in his life, he felt one hundred percent clean. He was invited to their luncheon and had food he never ate before like coleslaw, chicken, whole wheat bread and lots more. He was given a pair of bluish green shoes with a gold looking anklet on top. After all of this, he was in Sonic's bedroom with Amy, Sonic's sister. They talked, made up jokes, laughed, and shared stories with a small snack, chocolate cupcakes. Silver loved them so much.

"I really appreciate everything that you've all done for me, but you really shouldn't gone through so much trouble." Said Silver.

"Don't worry about it. You should really let loose a little and have fun today!" Sonic said.

"My brother is right." Said Amy. She got up from sitting on a chair. "I must use the restroom. I will be back."

"Okay Ames." Sonic said. When she left, Sonic flopped on his bed.

"Boy, what a day. I loved seeing everything down in Emerald City." Sonic said.

"Well, you got a good eye full of what happen to me." Silver said. Sonic nodded as he looked up the roof of his room and sighed.

"What's it like down there besides getting mugged?" Sonic asked Silver.

"Well, it's usually active almost twenty four hour seven. Everyone down there are just trying to make ends meet and make the best in life. Some days we have our good, some days we don't." He replied.

"I wish I was down there to experience it all day, everyday." Sonic said, and it made Silver chuckle.

"Yea, but it's not a piece of cake. But what is living as a royal like?"

"Well, me and my sis is educated a lot, but our education is how to become a king and queen. We do live an easy life, but sometimes it gets boring and complicated. My father doesn't understand why I love to travel and see new things, I can't stand being in this castle at times anymore." Sonic replied.

They were silent for a while when suddenly, Silver gasped as he risen from his chair.

"I forgot the groceries I left behind when I was being chased by those jerks! And I completely forgot to go home, and it's getting late. My ma and pa might be so worried about me." He turned to Sonic. "I'm sorry, but I really have to get home."

Ok then, I guess we'll see you around." They both shake hands when Sonic grinned because he had an idea coming to him. He look at Silver.

"I got an idea." He started. "Before you leave, why don't we switch places?" Silver looked surprised.

"Wait, why would you us to do that?" He asked?

"Because. You want to know what's it like living here and I want to you know what's it like living in the city. You don't have worry about anything because I will take full responsibility of everything. We can switch places for just three days. So, do you want to do it?"

Silver wasn't sure what to say. He knew they would be in so much trouble if something happen to Sonic, Silver even thought he would be put to death. Sonic put out his hand again for Silver to shake and it made Silver think even more.

"Well, do I want to, switching sides and hopefully, not get in trouble?" Silver though and sighed.

"I guess so. But only for three days remember?" Silver said as he shake hands with Sonic.

"Yup, and we'll meet at the castle gates. Don't worry, there's no guards around the gates at twelve, so that's the time and place we'll meet." They knew Amy would be back soon, so Silver gave his new shoes to Sonic while Sonic gave him his royal cape, his prince crown and his shoes. They looked like each other, so no one will noticed any difference.

"Okay, I have quick questions for you before she comes in. You call your parents ma and pa? What's your address? And what are your parent's names?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, that's what I call them. I live on 416 West Emerald Lane, and my ma's and pa's names are Clara and Cirrus."

Suddenly, they heard Amy coming.

"Quick, you sit on my bed and I'll sit on the chair. Sonic said. They sat to their places in time before Amy came in.

"I'm back." She said.

"That's great Amy, but Silver said that he has to go home because his parents might be worried about him." Said Silver.

"Yes, I must be going, I want to thank you both and I'll thank the king for letting me be here as a guest and letting me have the greatest day of my life." Sonic said.

"Very well, I'll let my father know about you leaving." She said as she left the room. Sonic and Silver laughed. Their plan was working so far. A half hour later Sonic was escorted to the carriage with five boxes filled with food.

"Bye Silver! It was nice meeting with you." Silver said.

"I hope we can meet up again!" Amy said.

"Same here!" Sonic said.

Okay, now where do you live young lad?" The coachman said.

"At 416 West Emerald Lane." Sonic said.

And so, the carriage left with the prince, and the pauper was standing with the royal family waving bye as the prince left the castle.

* * *

This chapter might be longer then the other three, but this is where things start to get interesting. I might make the future chapters around this length.


	5. Chapter 5

The Prince and the Pauper - A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

The First Night

"So this is where Silver lives." Sonic thought as the carriage stopped at Silver's house. It wasn't a big house, but it could've housed about three to four people. He noticed that the shingles needed to be replaced, and the house, which was a cream color, could use a fresh paint job because the paint was faded and chipping. He got out the carriage and went to the door, he hold on the door handle.

"Okay, he calls his parents ma and pa. And I have to act excited and talk into his perspective." He thought as he took a deep breath.

"Here I go." He opened the door quickly, burst in, and called for Silver's parents.

"Ma! Pa! You'll never guess what happened and where I was!" He called out. He saw Silver's parents where in the living room looking worried, and when they saw Sonic, they believed he was Silver. His mother ran to him, hugged him, and had a tear on her periwinkle cheek.

"Silver my son I thought something bad happened to!" Silver's pa said. "Where the heck were you?" His worriedness was written all over his grey face.

"I'm sorry that I worried you ma and pa." Sonic said. "I really didn't mean to." He stopped hugging Silver's ma.

"You see, I was being chased by three people, one of them was a kid because they knew I had money on me, but that was after I bought the food. I had to dropped the food and run off so I can get away from them." Silver's pa stopped Sonic.

"I knew that would've happen! I told you to be extra cautious while dealing with money!" He said.

"I was pa!" Sonic continued. "But they somehow knew I had money on me. But after that, I ran into an ally to get away from them, but they mugged me and stole my money, until Prince Sonic and his pa came and they stopped them. The thieves left and the prince wanted me to come back to the castle as a guest. I had so much fun with him and his sister and he offered me five boxes of food as gifts, while he gave me new shoes and I had the greatest and cleanest bath in my whole life!" When he finished, they were surprised and at first, but they didn't believed him.

"Son," Said Silver's ma. "There's no way for that to happen because it can't. Now please tell us where were you really at? We promise we won't be mad. Sonic couldn't believe what he heard, they didn't believed him even though he wasn't Silver, he was even wearing his new shoes! But he walked to the door without saying a word, opened it, and told the coachman to bring in the boxes. They saw the carriage and the boxes, and they were shock.

"Now why would I lie to my own ma and pa? And how comes you thought I was lying when I was clearly wearing the shoes he gave me and plus, why do I look so clean?" Sonic said. Silver's ma and pa looked at each other and realized he was right, and they smiled.

"Of course Silver, I'm sorry I didn't believed you. I guess I'm not use to luck and surprises."

"You're ma is right son, and I'm sorry as well." Pa said. And the three of them hugged. Just then, the coachman brought in the last box.

"Ok, every box is in here, now I must get back to the castle. Have a good day hedgehog family!" He said. They said their goodbyes to him and within an hour later, Silver's ma prepared a lovely dinner of mashed potatoes, salad, steak, and ham.

* * *

That night, Silver was very tired. He ate a big meal he never had before, and he felt sick. He tried not to get his stomach upset by being in Sonic's room for most of the day. He found out earlier today that there was a different eating method he never knew and done before, and that method is when the royal family eats, they use ten forks and ten spoons so that they won't have to put the use utensil in their mouths again. It's nine thirty, and he usually sleeps around this time. The bed was well cottoned that it felt comfortable and relaxing, and the silk sheets were soft and silky to the touch. Silver wondered what it would be like if he had silken sheets at home for his bed.

"I really feel sorry for Sonic to sleep in my bed." He thought. "It's so uncomfortable, springy, and hard to sleep on."

Just then, someone knocked on his door.

"Who's there?" Silver asked.

"It's me." King Leon responded. Silver's heart jumped.

"Oh no, it's the king! What does he what and how am I suppose to talk to him?" He quickly relaxed and try to keep his composer. Of all the people he was worried of finding out who he really was, would be the king.

"You may come in father." Silver said. The king opened the door.

"I would like to talk to you before you get some sleep." He said as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Okay father, what is it?" Silver asked.

"First, I would like to say I'm very impressed on how you helped that boy. You really showed a lot of care, and respect, which it's important for you to do when you're ready to take the throne. So, I want to say, I'm proud of you." He said. Silver realized that this was meant for Sonic to hear, not him, he felt a little guilty for letting Sonic's pa to say this to him. However, he reminded calm and acted as if he was Sonic.

"You are?" Silver asked.

"Yes. At first, I was mad because you ran off without telling me and giving me an explanation why. You also left without a guard to protect you and worse, you've could've got robbed or hurt like that young boy." He said.

"Wow, he did all of that just to help me?" Silver thought to himself. He really did cared to help him just to risk his life.

"Well, I didn't wanted to see Silver hurt that's all." He said. "When I saw him ran by while being chased by those people, I can tell he was scared and was looking for someone to help him. No one wasn't helping him, so I wanted to take the matters into my own hands." He figured this is what Sonic would've said. The king was surprised, but understanding. He nodded to let his son know that he understood him.

"I understand. To be honest, I think I would've done the same thing, but only if I had to. Just don't run off like that again, that's another reason why we have guards around. You and no one sees them, but they were around if something happened."

I understand father, and I'm sorry. I promise I won't ever do that again." Silver said. King Leon smiled.

"I accept your apology, and I trust you that you won't do that again." He said. He got up and walked to the door to leave Sonic's bedroom.

"Goodnight my son." He said.

"Goodnight father." Silver said. He watched the king shut the door, and he flopped on his bed and he sighed with relief.

"Finally, he's gone, and he still doesn't know who I am!" He quietly said. He turned to his side and wondered what's going on at his house. What's his parents doing now? Did his pa found a job today? And how's Sonic taking to things at his house? He continued thinking these questions and wondered what the next days have in store for him until he went to sleep, and for the first time, he slept easy and comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

The Prince and the Pauper – A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

Day One

The next day was easy at first for the boys. Since it was Sunday, not many people where at work and was at church, so Sonic went with Clara and Cirrus for Sunday service. Sadly, Cirrus, Silver's pa, didn't found a job yet, and this is worrying Clara, who is Silver's ma. After Sunday service, Sonic went out and help Cirrus with yardwork. Sonic really liked doing yardwork because he never once done it in his life, and to him, it was a lot of fun. He had to cut the grass, sweep the porch, fix a fence post and weed the garden. By the time he was done, it was dinner time, and he felt so hungry.

"Wash your hands before sitting down to eat." Clara said.

"I'm not that dirty ma." Sonic said.

"Well, you are, as well as me. Go up and wash your hands." Cirrus said. When Sonic and Cirrus's hands were cleaned, they sat down to eat. It was still the food from the boxes that Sonic gave to Silver and his family. This time they ate macaroni and cheese, corn, and chocolate pudding for dessert.

"So you're ready for the math test tomorrow?" Cirrus said. Sonic looked up at him.

"Oh man, he has a test tomorrow? I don't know what he's learning, and I don't even know which school he goes to!" Sonic thought with some panic, but he remained calm and quickly answered Cirrus's question.

"Sure, I'm a little nervous though." He replied as he ate a spoonful of corn.

"Don't worry honey, you'll do fine, even though math is not your strongest subject, you're going to pass it, you've studied ad worked hard to get your grade up." Clara said.

"Oh wow, Silver struggles in math? Math is easy for me!" Sonic thought. "But I got to act like I suck at math, and it won't be easy."

"I did tried, but I feel I wasted my time when I'm going to fail anyway." Sonic said.

"We understand, math wasn't our best subject too, but we're proud of you for trying." Cirrus said.

Four hours after dinner, Sonic was feeling tired so he was heading to bed.

"Night ma, night pa." He said as he hugged and kissed them. They were in the living room listening to music on the radio.

"Night son, see you in the morning." Said Cirrus.

"Night honey." Clara said.

As Sonic was walking up the stairs, he heard Clara was talking to Cirrus. He didn't like to eavesdrop, but what she said to Cirrus got his attention. He carefully hid behind the door to Silver's room as he listen downstairs.

"Cirrus, do you think everything's okay with Silver?" She asked.

"Yes, he's perfectly fine ever since he was a newborn. Do you think something's wrong?" Cirrus said.

"I don't know, last night and even tonight when he went to hug me, it felt different. I don't know if there's anything that's bothering him." She said.

"Her mother instincts are good. Her instincts is telling her that I'm not Silver, but she doesn't understand." Sonic thought. He listened more.

"You must be worrying too much again. He's probably still mind blown from being a guest at the castle. I wish I was there with him, so I can talk to the king about making schools free and lower tax payments." Cirrus said.

"True, but I just can't help thinking that something's different or wrong with Silver, and I'm not sure if he wants to talk about it." Clara said.

Sonic heard enough. This was making his stomach feel tense. If she finds out that indeed, he's not Silver, they'll be upset. Day one of their life swap was not complete and he's now worried of Silver's ma finding out that he's the prince and not their son. Before he went to bed, he found Silver's backpack and found a notebook with a paper in it as a reference with the name of the school he goes to, so it relieved him that he didn't had to worry about what school Silver goes to. He lied down trying to get to sleep, but Silver's bed was so springy and uncomfortable, that he struggled to go to sleep for the second time.

* * *

Earlier that day, Silver spend most of his time in Sonic's room reading some books he had. Silver was amazed that Sonic had a shelf full of books of different stories, tales, and some of poems. He got caught up on one story named "The Echidna and the Bat", which was a story of an Echidna who guards an emerald for his father and a bat came and took it, and the echidna goes on an adventure to get the emerald back with the help of a flying squirrel and an armadillo. As he was reading, Amy knocked on his door.

"Brother, may I come in?" She asked.

"Uh, sure Amy, you can come in." Silver replied. Amy came in and sat next to Silver, who was on a chair reading his story near a window.

"I can see your reading that book again." Amy said.

"Yea, it's been a while. It's also been a while that I read any book." Silver said. They were silent as Amy was starring at him, which it made Silver feel uncomfortable.

"Why is she starring at me? Does she want something from me?" He thought. "I might as well ask her what she wants."

"Why are you starring at me?" Silver asked. Amy giggled.

"Don't tell me you were reading too much that you forgot to play a few songs for me on your piano." She replied.

Silver's stomach dropped with nervousness. He never touched any instrument, and he doesn't know how to begin to play a piano!

"Uh, I think I did, sorry sis." Silver said. Amy just smiled and took Silver by his hand and walked him to other side of the room to the piano. He sat on a stool and looked at the piano with worry.

"Okay, I can do this. Who knows, maybe I do got a musical talent without knowing!" He thought as Amy took a music book and was looking at the pages.

"Play this one for me." She said. The song was called "Swan in the Sun", and the notes to play it look so confusing and random to Silver, and he panic.

"I can't do this! I'm going to make Sonic like an idiot in front of his sister!" He felt he wanted to run off but he couldn't, he felt forced to play the piano with random keys to try to make a good song, but it was very bad. It was so bad that he stopped after eight seconds of playing the piano with embarrassment. Amy was confused.

"Why were you playing that song like that? You know that song very well." Amy said.

"I, um, I guess I forgot. Probably from reading too much that it left my memory." Silver said.

"Oh my gosh that was a terrible reason! The worse excuse that I ever came up with!" Silver thought as he felt even more embarrass.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Amy asked Silver, and just when Silver was going to respond with a yes, a servant knocked on the door.

"Prince Sonic, Princess Amy, dinner is done. Come to the dinning room." Silver got up, ran to the door, and kept running to the dinning hall. He needed to get away from Sonic's room for a while and to keep Amy from talking about what happened.

"This is not a good start. I can't live a life I never did like Sonic is." He thought.

* * *

If you think things are bad for Silver now, wait until what the remaining two days bring!

As for Sonic, he better play his cards right to make sure Clara, Silver's ma does not find out who he really is!


	7. Chapter 7

The Prince and the Pauper – A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

So Far So Good

Silver decided to keep his distance from Amy, but he knew it would've been tough, especially during breakfast the next morning. He got up early and was the first at the nicely set table in the dinning room, forgetting that the king should be at the table first. About twenty minutes later, Amy came, and was surprised to see only Silver there and not her father. She walked to Silver as he got nervous.

"Oh no, she's coming to talk to me." He thought with worry. "What's she going to say to me? It better be about something else and not why I have been acting out of place."

"Where's father?" Amy asked. Silver sighed to himself with relief.

"Um, I don't know. He wasn't here when I came in about twenty minutes ago." Silver quickly replied.

"I suppose he got busy and might be late. Sonic, I've been meaning to ask you this. Are you alright?"

Silver became more nervous, but he tried to keep calm. If she seen him act more strange starting now to tomorrow, she'll know something's up, and then she will tell her father and then he'll get in serious trouble along with Sonic. He took a small breath, ready to give her a simple answer.

"Yes, Amy, I am doing fine." He said.

Amy was going to say something when she and Silver heard King Leon came in the dinning room. Behind him was servants holding dishes of food and pitchers with drinks.

"Morning children." Said the king.

"Morning father." Said Silver and Amy.

The servants gave the royal family a nice breakfast with pancakes, scramble eggs, cereal, and glasses of orange juice. Silver was the slowest eating because he still wasn't used to how the royal family ate. With day two of him and Sonic switching places, it's going good so far, except Amy, Sonic's sister is slowly realizing something's up, but for now, Silver is glad that she doesn't know who he really is.

Silver ate with the royal family in silence until King Leon broke the silence during the middle of their breakfast.

"I wanted to tell you both this after breakfast, but I believe that now it's the right timing." He said. This got Silver and Amy's attention, so they put their utensils down and look at the king.

"Yes, father, was is it?" Said Silver.

"Before breakfast, I got news that an army of Overlanders are heading to the south boarder of Metropolis and their planning on attacking. After breakfast I must go with my army to fight them away before they try to make Metropolis as their own." He said grimly.

The Overlanders are a different race of species, and are completely different to the Metroplians. They stand taller, have hair on their heads, they all wear clothing that's from fashionable, to sometimes weird. They also believe in a presidential government then a monarchy. What Silver learned from them in school, is that both the Overlanders and his people never got along, and has been hating each other for centuries. Silver was stunned that they were planning to fight King Leon and they may have hopes to take over the country.

"Father you can't go and fight! It's too dangerous! Please don't go!" Amy pleaded.

"Amy's right pa, uh father, you can't go!" Silver also pleaded, but really hope he and even Amy didn't heard him say pa.

"I understand both of your concerns, but in order to lead the army to victory, I must." King Leon concluded. Amy look down and so did Silver, trying to act as if Sonic was sadden and concern for his father's well being.

"I wish you wouldn't go father." Silver said.

"I know this is tough for the both of you, but please understand this. When it's your turn to rule over the country, and even your children and their children, need to learn that there's more to being a king or queen then just ruling over the kingdom. There's conflicts, wars, and road blocks. So what I'm going to do is a must to keep the kingdom strong and alive, and for it's people to be safe." King Leon said. Both Silver and Amy look at each other, and for Silver not being in the royal family, he clearly understood what Leon said and that it is his duty to go and fight the Overlanders.

"You are right father," Amy said. "But can you please do us a favor?"

"Sure honey, what is it?" King Leon asked.

"Can you please be safe and come home safe?" She asked. King Leon smiled.

"Of course dear, I will." He replied.

An hour later he was set to go, with his army ready to leave when he says to.

"I will be back on Wednesday, so please be good." King Leon said through the passenger window of an army truck.

"We will father, good luck and stay safe!" Silver said.

"We'll be waiting for you!" Amy said.

And with that, King Leon and his army left.

* * *

Unaware of his father going into war, Sonic was almost two minutes late for school. He got lost a few times until he found the school, with just two minutes to spare. It was a large school for kids in different grades, from kindergarten to 12th grade.

"I got to hurry before I make Silver late for his first class of the day." He thought to himself. He saw Silver's schedule in his backpack that he has history at nine, english at ten, science at eleven, lunch at twelve, pre-algebra at one, and arts and music at two. He was slightly nervous for the pre-algebra test because he didn't know what Silver was learning, but he wasn't that all nervous because Sonic is great in math.

He dashed in the halls to Silver's locker, thankfully he had his locker number and combination number in his backpack. he got Silver's history book and found Silver's history classroom before the bell rang for the first time of the day. Sonic enjoyed himself being at Silver's school because it was the first time he was educated outside of the palace. He loved hearing the lockers being slammed shut, the student talking with their friends, laugher of the students, books, papers and backpacks were falling on the ground, and he also enjoyed listening to the teachers teach to their students.

Lunch was also fun because there was more activity then in the halls. Students were respectfully eating with their friends or some of them threw food at others. Utensils, cartons of drinks and food went on the ground caused by the younger students. Silver's mother pack Sonic a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an apple and some blueberries. He traded the apple with someone that gave him a brownie.

"Oh man, school is so fun!" He thought to himself with amazement. But before he knew it, it was time for the math test. He sat down with everything he needed. Silver's math teacher came in.

"Alright class." She started. Sonic noticed her name was Ms. Birch. "Today you will be taking the test. There's sixty questions total with three open ended questions. They must be answered in complete sentences with three paragraphs each. Whatever is not done when class ends, you will finished the test tomorrow. If you have any questions, let me know. So for now, you may begin."

Sonic sighed as he opened the test book. The first question was 1/4 x + 3, he knew that answer immediately.

"It's x/4 + 3!" He thought. He really didn't knew how Silver was that bad in math, but he had an idea on how to help him. He will give him a B+ in the test, so to do that, he has to give him a lot of right answers, but in between with some wrong answers, and not give effort of the open ended questions on purpose. He did this and finished the test before the bell rang for the final class of the day.

"Well, Silver should be glad that I helped boost his grade up." He thought, nearly laughing because no one will know. After school, he came home with the report card and it said he had a B+ on the test, and it made Silver's parents happy.

"We knew you could've done it! All that studying and practicing paid off!" Silver's pa said.

"Oh I'm so proud of you honey!" Silver's ma said giving Sonic a kiss.

"Thanks ma and pa, it was hard, but it was all worth it!" Sonic said.

"Your very right." Said Silver's pa. "To celebrate this, I also got good news that I wanted to tell when you got back. I found a job opening at John's Sawmill and I'll be working there as a woodcutter starting tomorrow!" Silver's ma and Sonic was so happy.

"That's awesome fath- uh pa, Congrats!" Sonic said.

"And tomorrow is the last day for me and Silver to switch places. I actually don't want it to end, but I must continue with my un-exciting life." He thought, suddenly feeling disappointed.


	8. Chapter 8

The Prince and the Pauper – A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

Unexpected Turn In Events

Sonic shut Silver's locker door after he got all what he needed for english class. As he turned to head to class, he saw two students standing next to him. They were both girls, one was a cat and the other was a rabbit. The light brown rabbit was a lot younger then the cat or Sonic, probably around at six. The purple cat was around Sonic's age.

"Hi Silver." Said the cat.

"Uh oh, I wonder if they are his friends." Sonic quickly thought. He had to say something or they'll know somethings up. Today is the last day that both Sonic and Silver is switching places, and around at lunch time Sonic will have to sneak out of the school to meet up with Silver. He was glad that Silver's parents didn't noticed anything besides his ma on the first day. Since then, they've been clueless and he enjoyed their company very much. To Sonic, it was a shame that they're having financial problems and living poor. So for now, he has to go through just a half day at Silver's school, and since he believes these girls are his friends, Sonic quickly said something.

"Hi guys." Was all he could've said.

"We've been looking for you all yesterday. We were thinking that you weren't at school at all." Said the little rabbit girl.

"Oh, um, I got too nervous with the math test that I must've not been focusing right. I'm sorry." That was the only excuse he could've came up with, and it felt like an awful excuse.

"Well that's fine Silver, I hope you passed the test." Said the cat.

"Actually I did! I got a B+, my parents are very happy." Sonic replied.

"Wow! That's awesome Mr. Silver! The rabbit girl said as she jumped once in excitement. Suddenly, the bell rang for the next classes and everyone was scrambling to their classes so they won't be late.

"Well, we got to go to our classes now. I'm proud of you for passing your test Silver." Said the cat. "Come on Cream, let's go now."

"Ok Blaze." Cream replied. They said goodbye to Sonic as he darted for Silver's class.

"Ok, so that's their names and they are definitely Silver's friends." Sonic concluded. "They are really nice, to bad I don't have friends of my own."

Sonic sat on a seat just in time before Silver's english teacher, Mr. Jones came in.

"Morning class, today we'll be reading chapters four and five on "To Kill A Mockingbird", so please get your books out and, hang on, where's Cody?" All the students looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, meaning they don't know where he is. The door opened just as Mr. Jones was going to leave the room.

"There you are Cody, you ok?" He asked with concern. Sonic noticed that the raccoon wasn't looking well, like he might have a cold. He looked miserable and felt sorry for him, but then he wondered why was he here and not at home.

"I'm fine Mr. Jones, I'm not that sick, it's just a 24 hour flu that my father thinks I'm well enough to be here."

His teacher looked concern, but nodded.

"Ok then," He said. "You're ok to be here, but if you feel worse to the point that you can't be here, please let me know so I can write you out that you're not well."

"Ok, Mr. Jones." Said the boy. He walked to his seat as he gave out a hard cough, this made Sonic cringe, he never saw anyone this sick before. He sighed as he tried to concentrate on his book, but he cringe deep inside when he heard Cody sit right behind him. He tensed and felt uncomfortable.

"Just relax Sonic, just relax. He might not be that sick and there shouldn't be anything to worry about." He tried saying to himself. After a while he relaxed enough that he was reading the book with interest. He read this story twice already, and to him it's one of the greatest stories ever made in literature history. Within eight minutes of reading the story he completely forgot about Cody and how sick he was. In fact, Sonic was focus on the story so much that a loud sneeze startled him, but then he felt a small wind blew behind his neck. He immediately looked up with his eyes widen in disbelief. He got up, horrified of what happen.

"You just sneezed on me!" He yelled. It made everyone look at him including Silver's english teacher. Cody just sat there not sure what to say.

"Is everything ok Silver?" Mr. Jones asked.

"No! Nothing is not ok! Cody here just sneezed on my neck! That is so disgusting! Why didn't you cover your mouth or used a tissue?!"

"I, I tried to, but my tissue fell when I grab it and the sneeze came too fast that I couldn't cover my mouth. I'm, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to sneeze on you."

Sonic saw his tissue laying on the floor and sighed realizing now what he done was wrong. Even though what Cody did was disgusting, he couldn't help it, and it made Sonic guilty for yelling at him.

"No, it's fine, I'm sorry for yelling at you, you couldn't help it at all. I, I hope you can forgive me." Sonic picked up his tissue and gave it to him.

"Sure Silver, I forgive you."

A half hour later, Sonic found Silver's friends and told them what happen. After that, he tried chatting with them like Silver will do, but he had zero clue of what they are, what they like, what they discuss with Silver, and what they know about him. However, an hour before it was time for Sonic to head for home, he felt a little off. He had a headache along with a weird feeling in his stomach. When it was time for him to sneak away from the school, he couldn't because not only Silver's friends were with him all the time, but he felt too tried to walk or run that long distance, and his throat was bothering him.

Silver secretly waited for Sonic to come at the castle gates. It's been ten minutes after twelve, and so far Sonic hasn't showed up, and this was making Silver worry.

"I hope nothing bad happen or my school is keeping him from coming here. Man, if I knew this would've happen we could've had our time to meet after school." He thought. Forty minutes later, Silver couldn't wait any longer and he reluctantly came back to the castle, he hoped no one noticed he was gone and where he went to.

And his thoughts were correct, someone was waiting for him. When he came into Sonic's room, Amy was there with her arms crossed and looking suspicious. Her unexpected presents made Sonic jumped.

"Oh, um, hi Amy. Why are you here? He asked.

"I saw you sneaking out of the castle before and it took you some time to come back. Where were you?" Silver stood silent with his heart pounding, he quickly came with an idea of what to say.

"I was out for a little walk around the yard. Why is there a problem of me going out?" He said.

"Ok, that sounds nice, but tell me "Sonic", why were you at the gates?" Silver couldn't take Amy asking him questions anymore, he turned to leave the room.

"It's not of your business, and I can't believe you spied on me." He said as he opened the door, but Amy quickly came and shut it, she stood behind it.

"I want answers Silver, where is Sonic?!" When she said this, Silver's stomach felt like it dropped with dread. He was stunned that she found out who he really was. He stood there looking at her in shock without saying anything. She smirked.

"I figure you were not Sonic all this time. You were acting very weird, and at first I thought you were my brother. But I looked at it this way, Sonic is skilled with the piano, he always goes to breakfast last, he calls me by saying sister then my name or even sis, and every evening he goes out to the garden to read, he hates to read inside the castle."

This made Silver stunned that she figured all of this so fast. Now that she knew, he still wasn't sure what to say, and continued looking at her dumbfounded.

"Since my brother is not here and you are an imposter with no authority to the throne or even have rights to be called a Prince, I must tell someone about this, Sonic is in grave danger being out in that cruel city with no guards or even our father to protect him! You switching places with him is finished!" She declared.

Those words made Silver snap out of his shock, and just before Amy opened the door, Silver grad her by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere princess, let me explain!" He cried. But Amy slapped him in the face that it made him let go of Amy. When she opened the door to run, a butler was at the door.

"There you are children." He said when he saw them.

"George, there's something I must say." Amy said while looking back at Silver, his heart was pounding with fear.

"I'm dead, I'm so dead, I'm getting the death sentence." He thought in fear.

"I'm afraid what I have to say is more important, it's about your father." The butler said, and it made Amy, even Silver concerned.

"What, what is it?!" Amy asked, and Silver heard the worried and concerned tone in her. Yesterday, King Leon left to fight the Overlanders from invading his country, he's suppose to be back tomorrow. The butler seemed that he didn't want to put the children in dismay, but they had to know.

"Your father, King Leon, is dead." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

The Prince and The Pauper – A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

Double the Trouble

"Oh this is bad, this is so bad"! Silver said as he was pacing back and forth in Amy's room. About thirty minutes ago, they discovered that King Leon, Sonic's and Amy's father, and the King of Metropolis, is dead after fighting the Overlanders who were trying to take over the country. The only good news from the fight was that the Overlanders lost the battle and fled, but the lost of King Leon will be a tragedy to Metropolis and it's people. With his arms crossed behind his back and pacing back and worth, wondering what's going to happen and what to do, Silver knew he's in hot water, but only him and Amy knows this. Speaking of Amy, she was sitting on a chair, with a tissue in hand, sadden over the death of her father. Silver stopped to take a quick look at her.

"This is terrible. Why did things had to turn for the worse?" He thought. He came to her side and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't cry, everything's going to be fine." He said. He wasn't sure what to say, but those were the wrong words to say to Amy. She looked at him with a teared stained angrily look and jumped from her chair.

"Don't cry? don't cry?! How can I when my father is dead! It's the only way that'll make me feel better!" She yelled. "And everything's going to be fine?! No it's not! Father's dead, Sonic's not here, he's out somewhere and, and, I feel so lonely! Oh I wish father should've stayed, he would've been here if he did!" This made Silver feel guilty, he should've known better to not say that.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I just don't like to see you upset and all." He apologized. Amy sighed as she sat down again.

"I forgive you, I know I'm upset, but I shouldn't've yelled at you like that, so I'm sorry as well."

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Is everything ok in there?" A servant said as she opened the door, she must've heard Amy yelled and Silver had to say something so nothing won't be suspicious.

"Uh, yes, everything's fine, we're just discussing a private conversation. Thanks for asking." Silver quickly answered.

"Very well, and forgive me for interfering. But do let me or someone know if there's anything you both need." She said as she shut the door. Silver sighed.

"That was close." He said.

"Why did you do it?" Silver looked at Amy when she asked that question.

"Do what?" Silver replied.

"Why did you switch places with my brother?" She said.

He took a deep breath, knowing this will be his chance to explain to Amy about everything. If he did, then maybe she'll understand, he just hopes though. Without saying anything, he sat on the floor with his legs cross and found the words to say.

"Sonic was the one that came up with the idea before I was suppose to leave, and I just went along with it. He wanted to find out what's it like living in Emerald City, going to school, being with kids his age, walking down the streets, and just being in with all the action. And I wanted to know what's it like living wealthy, not going to bed hungry, and not having any worry at all. We were only suppose to switch places for three days and today would've been the last, but Sonic hadn't return at the gates earlier before. Maybe school got him busy I don't know, but all what we did was to have fun and understand our different lifestyles." He explained. Amy look like she understood and nodded. She didn't said anything though, but she turned her head away to think. The silence made Silver confused. It took her a few seconds to look at Silver.

"But what you both done was childish." She finally said.

"Why?" It's wasn't harming anyone." Said Silver trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"True," She started. "But who's next in line to the throne?" It didn't took Silver long to figure it out, and he felt his stomach dropped in fear and his heart started racing.

"Sonic is!" He cried out. "And that means, everyone thinks I'm Sonic and I'll have to be king!"

"Exactly. Now you know why I said what you and Sonic done was childish. After father's funeral, everything will be arranged for the coronation in two months. That's our custom that the royal family has for over three centuries."

Silver got up and was very worried. He first didn't knew nothing about ruling and second, he wasn't the right person to rule over Metropolis. He wanted to think of a good plan, but he was too nervous. The only thing he came up with it is to still be Sonic

"I'm sorry but I still have to act like I'm Sonic. He will return as soon as he hears the news of the king. I'm sure of it." He concluded.

"You can't do that! He needs to come back now since we might have a chance to fix things before it's too late!" Said Amy.

"What choice do we have. Sonic, me, and maybe you will be trouble and then what will happen? We just have to play it cool like nothing's happen. Sonic will be back soon when it's announced that your father is gone and he's next to be king."

Amy shook her head in disbelief and sighed.

"Very well then." She said. "But if you get caught and if something happened to my brother, keep me out of all of this!"

* * *

Unaware of his father's death, Sonic was also having problems of his own. It turns out he was getting sick and the school nurse called Silver's ma to pick him up. He came home feeling miserable. He had gotten sick before, but never like this in his life. His fever was high, he felt cold and warm at the same time, his throat was so sore he could barely talk at times. His cough made the sore throat hurt more.

"If I can hit Cody for making my sick, I would." He thought, feeling agitated.

Thankfully Silver's ma gave him some meds and it did helped with the fever along with a cold rag on his forehead.

"Try taking a nap, in two hours I'll bring you something to eat." Silver's ma said. But he felt restless since Silver's bed felt very springy and uncomfortable, he wishes he can sleep in his own bed back at the palace.

Silver's ma did called Silver's pa to let him know that 'their son' was sick, but he couldn't leave early on the first day, and he'll be back later in the evening. But he did wish him a get well soon.

When Sonic was alone, he had sometime to think without getting distracted.

"I hope Silver understands that there's a reason why I couldn't make it back to the palace, I just hope he doesn't think I'm not coming back because I tried. And thinking about it, I hope he can handle a few more days being me, since I don't know about him, but me being him is kinda easy, besides starving most of the time, living in a house that's pretty much run down, and sleeping in a very springy and back aching bed." Then he started thinking of his father and Amy.

"I do miss them, when I'm done switching places with Silver I can't wait to see them. To bad I won't be able to tell them what I did, I know for a fact that my father will flip his top if he did found out."

In the evening, Silver's ma gave Sonic toast with crackers and ginger ale when Silver's pa came home. He came in Silver's bedroom.

"How are you doing son?" He asked.

"I guess ok, My throat really hurts me though and I feel cold." He replied.

"You're going to be fine, just take it easy." Just then, Silver's ma came in to check on Sonic and take his half empty tray away.

"Here's some cough drops if you need them." She said.

Silver's parents were leaving and closed the door halfway behind them, and he heard Silver's pa say something as they walked down the stairs.

"Before I left work, my boss got a call from someone in his family that on the news something was announced that you won't believe." He started. This made Sonic curious, so he got up and quietly walked behind the door and listen carefully, trying to ignore his tiredness and headache.

"What is it?" Silver's ma asked.

"It turns out yesterday that the Overlanders were battling with King Leon and his army and they lost, but King Leon is dead." Those words froze Sonic with disbelief, but he listen more carefully.

"Really?" Oh my gosh that's so sad, and his children. They lost both their mother and now their father. My heart goes out to them." Said Silver's ma.

"Same here, and it was also said that the funeral is on Wednesday, and there's word that the coronation of Prince Sonic is in two months."

They both continued talking, but their words were deafen to Sonic. Numb with disbelief, he slowly walked to Silver's bed because he felt he was going to pass out. He was in shock from the sudden news of his father, and as soon as he lied down he felt his throat hurting, not by his sore throat, but by a lump forming.

"He can't be dead, he just can't be!" He thought to himself. He felt his face burning from trying to not cry, but he couldn't hold it in. He turned to his left which faced the wall and cried as quiet as he could. He didn't care he was making his fever or throat worse, he just didn't care. His father is gone, and he wasn't there to see him for his last before he left to fight. This made him feel guilty and it made him feel that it was his fault for not being there. In the middle of his grief, he realized that everyone still thinks Silver is him, and that means that soon, Silver be crowned king and not him. This made Sonic to panic deep inside. Without anyone knowing besides him, he's in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

The Prince and The Pauper – A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

Secrets Revealed Part 1

Realizing he had no choice, Sonic had to tell someone who he was. He figured things would get worse if he kept his and Silver's secret a secret longer. Still feeling sick, he was resting in Silver's bed and looking up the dirty, cracked ceiling, wondering what to do and who should he tell that he's not Silver, but Sonic, the prince of Metropolis, who decided to switch places with Silver, a young boy around his age from a poor family.

"I should tell his friends because maybe they will believe me. I have to tell them today. Father's funeral is tomorrow and it'll give me time to do something." He thought, hoping that he would get better before it's too late. He deeply missed his father, sister and the palace, but me missed his father a lot more. The last time he saw him was the day when Silver and him first met. Thinking about him made Sonic sad, especially after all this time King Leon thought Silver was him, so he will never know that he switched places with him, and that Silver wasn't truly his son. A lump was forming in his throat again and he swallowed hard to get rid of it as he wipe new tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for doing this father. I only wanted to know what's like not living like a prince and how it was living with all the people, in the city, and going to school with kids my age. I didn't mean to cause any problems and I hope you'll forgive me and understand. If there is any problems I cause from my doings I'll make them right again." He said quietly.

He gave himself fifteen minutes to calm down, when he did, he sighed knowing this has to be done. With all his energy he had, he stood up, walk out of the room, and headed for the stairs and into the living room so he can tell Silver's ma that he wants to see Silver's friends. His stomach felt like it was in knots and his heart was pounding. It wasn't because he wasn't feeling well, but because he was nervous and was getting stressed with all what was happening. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw Silver's ma sitting on a couch as she crochet a blanket that was half done.

"I didn't knew she can crochet." Sonic thought in wonder as he watched her crochet the purple yarn onto her white and purple striped blanket. He took a deep breath, ready to talk what he had to say when Silver's ma started talking to herself as she done her crocheting.

"I can not take this anymore. Cirrus is driving me crazy with his "I'm so poor I cant' buy everything we need and I can't pay off the bills and taxes right" talk. He doesn't realize is affecting me negatively and it's getting me depressed, and I don't want our son being affected by this too. I understand everyone is struggling, but he's making me worried that we'll lose our house if he can't pay the bills." She stopped crocheting as she look up the roof.

"I don't want to lose them, we're trying and we're managing ok. If it gets down to it I might have to get a job, but that's hard since there's not much job openings and if someone was working they don't get paid much." She sighed as she continued her crocheting.

"I didn't know things were that bad for the citizens." Sonic thought to himself. He thought everyone was living good lives with no poverty problems. He knew there was poverty in the country, but he didn't knew it would affect people like this.

"Wait, I'm getting side tracked." Sonic quickly thought. "I'll have to worry about the poverty problem later, but right now," He coughed without warning which made Silver's ma look up.

"Mothe- oh um, ma?" He started. He cringe at his mistake hoping she didn't noticed.

"What is it honey?" She asked with a concern tone.

"I, um, was wondering if my friends can come over and um, visit after school?" He asked. His heart was pounding more and he began to feel shaky.

"Blaze and Cream?" She said. Sonic nodded, remembering that's their names.

"Hm, well, I guess they could for a little. I think that'll cheer you up and make you feel a little better. I'll go tell them." She said. Sonic quietly sighed that so far things are looking good. However, a thought came to him, what if they don't believe him? It had him thinking should he tell Silver parent's now or wait and tell his friends?

"I think they will believe me I mean come on, they might be close friends to him, so they will believe me." He figured, but deep down he feared that they might not because this is news that would be hard to believe or understand. So he went up the stairs as Silver' ma call their parents. After school which took four hours, Blaze and Cream came to Silver's room.

"Hi Silver!" Cream cheerfully said as she came in with Blaze.

"How are your doing?" Blaze asked.

"Hey guys, I'm glad to see the both of you. I still feel terrible but I'm good." Replied Sonic. He was feeling nervous again.

"We can't stay long though because we got homework. You won't believe the whole school was talking about King Leon's death. They were also talking about his son Prince Sonic is going to be king and you should've heard the girls talking that they would like to marry him because he's so handsome and he's so cool. It was rude of them to think or say things like that because the prince's own father died not even a full day and here they are trying to make a date with the prince. And I don't know what they see in him though, he is handsome, but he's always at the palace so not everyone hears of him much." Blaze said.

Sonic did a nervous chuckle because he was surprised that many of the girls in Emerald City like Blaze would think he's handsome. It was flattering.

"Yea, well, speaking of Prince Sonic, I do have to tell you guys about something." He started, now his stomach was in knots again and he coughed.

"Yes?" Cream and Blaze said looking interested.

"First of all, um, I don't know how to put this since this might come as a shock to you and everyone but um," He paused. Blaze and Cream got more interested and wondered what will he say.

"I, am um, Prince Sonic, and not Silver." He finally let out. At first Blaze and Cream just look at him without saying anything. Their faces were from being surprised to confused. He hoped they were going to say something, but they didn't, there was silence in the room for almost thirty seconds.

"You can't be him, there's no way your Prince Sonic." Cream said, finally interrupting the long awkward silence. Sonic felt his heart dropped because what he hoped wouldn't happen, has happen.

"They don't believe me!" He thought in dismay.

"It's true! Last week I met up with Silver, he came to the palace, we became great friends and so I said to him why not we switch places? and he went with it! He's currently as me back at the palace doing so well and here I am taking his place and I'm getting bad luck thrown at me!" He cried.

"Really? Wow, that sounds so fun!" Cream said sarcastically. Sonic shook his head.

"It's true, I'm telling both the you the truth!" Silver is at the palace right now being me, and I'm here being him!"

"If that's the case then how did you guys meet?" Blaze questioned.

"He was getting mugged by two people trying to take his money on Saturday when my father and I was in Emerald City looking at the damage of that business building so he can pay for some of the expenses!"

"And if you guys switched places, then why did you guys did it?" Cream asked.

"Because I wanted to know what's it like living in the city and he wanted to know what's it like living rich." He replied.

"That's impossible, you never once told us that you wanted to have a better life. You always tried to make the most with a positive attitude." Said Cream.

"Silver, meeting with the king and prince is impossible. Someone will need to have good luck or a important reason to meet or even talk to them." Said Blaze. Sonic was nothing but feeling disgusted that they won't believe him and they think he's making all of this up.

"I can't believe them, what friends does Silver have of they don't believe me!" He thought feeling angry. Suddenly, his headache and body chills were slowly coming back, he also felt mad at Blaze and Cream, but he did figured something like this would happen. But now what's he going to do since they don't believe him. He crawled into the blankets for some rest without saying anything.

"Oh Cream, its getting late, we should probably head back to our homes." Blaze said.

"Oh, your right." Cream responded.

"Ok, we're gonna head out, we'll see you when you get better Silver. Thanks for trying to joke with us. Come on Cream." Blaze said.

"Ok, Blaze. See ya Silver, get well!" Said Cream. Sonic sighed.

"See ya guys." Sonic said without looking at them. When they left the room he could hear them giggling, it might've been about what he said to them. In his disgust and anger he hit a fist on the wall next to him.

"They didn't believe me! I shouldn't've told them, I should've just known that they would still think I'm in." He thought angrily. He really didn't thought this one through, now he might've made things worse.


	11. Chapter 11

The Prince and The Pauper – A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

Secrets Revealed Part 2

The next day was the funeral of King Leon. It was a sad day at the castle, no one talked to each other and the curtains were changed from scarlet red to black. It was televised so people that could've afford television watch the burial of their fallen king. Silver however felt like he shouldn't be here, and he was right. As not a remember of the royal family he had no rights or permission to attend the funeral, but everyone expect Amy thinks he's still Prince Sonic. As King Leon's body was being lowered into a spot in the royal family cemetery that was dug for him, Silver was comforting a grieving Amy as he was feeling remorse because he really shouldn't be here.

"I can't believe this has gone too far. I shouldn't've trust to switch places with Sonic at all. I wonder if he gave up his royal life." He thought, thinking that maybe that's what Sonic did. He doesn't know why he would think living with people and in Emerald City was the greatest thing, but is not. Many people do live good lives, but most of them struggle to live like him and his family. He knows a lot of people that lost their homes and now lives on the streets because back when his parent's were dating, Sonic's father became king. He increases the property and school taxes so that 70% of it would go to the royal family. He heard his pa saying it all the time, but he wasn't sure if it was true or not because he heard no one else say it besides him.

The next day, Amy tried to convince Silver to tell the truth because it's going on too long enough.

"Sonic has been away from the castle for almost a week! He needs to be home right now!" She pleaded.

"I'm afraid to Amy! What happens if I get in trouble and none of this was my fault?! And I don't want you to get involved as well because you said it yourself." Silver said.

"I don't care about that anymore, all I want is for my brother to be back home safe and sound. I'm worried about him."

Silver sighed, he knew she was right, this had to stop.

"You're right, but, before I say anything, is there a phone here?" He asked. "I need to call Sonic from my home."

"There's only one, it's in father's office. And you have until the end of tomorrow to say something." And Amy left Sonic's room as Silver flopped himself on Sonic's bed in frustration.

An hour later he snuck into King Leon's office. On his desk was a telephone and Silver was relieved to see it.  
"I should've done this a long time ago." He thought as he dialed the phone number to his house. Who will pick it up? He hoped it was Sonic, instead, his ma did.

"Hello?" She said. Silver felt his heart dropped because she doesn't know she's talking to him over the phone in the castle.

"What do I do what do I do?! He quickly thought in panic. It felt like he couldn't answer the phone for almost a minute, but within four seconds after his ma spoke, he had an idea and found some words to say.

"Uh, hi, this is Mr. Jones, your son's English teacher. I have to speak with him with an assignment that he recently gave to me that had a below score." He said trying to mimic his teacher's voice.

"Oh, I did not know of it and he didn't say anything about struggling in your class, he always has good grades in your class." Silver's ma said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this to myself and to Sonic." Silver thought as he place his hand on his face and shook his head.

"Yea well, I just want to talk to him and see if there's any problems he may have that I can help him with." He quickly said.

"Well, right now he's sick, but I'll call for him and see he can talk to you." She said. Silver was stunned to hear that Sonic was sick, he stood there looking at the floor for a few seconds.

"So that's why he didn't came on the third day, he got sick!" He thought before he realized he had to say something.

"Uh, sure, that'll, be fine." So he heard his ma put the phone down to get Sonic. He stood in silence except he was hearing the sound of his heart pounding in his chest from feeling anxious and nervous, so he was taking slight breaths to calm it. When he felt a little relaxed, he heard a slight creaked from the office door. He look to see no one.

"I hope it's just the door." He thought. Then from the phone he heard someone picked it up and he took a deep breath.

"Hello, Mr. Jones?" It was Sonic. Silver was so relieved to hear his voice.

"Sonic! You really have to go back to the castle!" He immediately said.

"Oh my gosh it's finally you!" Sonic sounded very awful from his sickness, but he also sounded thrilled as Silver was to hear him, but he kept his voice down so that Silver's ma won't suspect he's talking to someone else. "I tried to get to you on our final day of us switching places, I really did, but I got sick because a classmate of yours name Cody sneezed on me. I'm sorry that I didn't try hard enough." Silver sighed.

"You don't need to apologize, that kid is always sick. But to not get off of topic, you have to come back. You know about what happen to your pa, but Amy knows about us because she found-"

"Wait what?! Amy knows about what we did?! Sonic sounded surprised.

"Yup, and now she's worried about you, and Sonic, I can't take it anymore being here. I don't think I can take another day being you. There's a lot that I didn't know that you have to live with. Sonic, please, come back to the castle, and if my parents don't know, please tell them. But if they don't believe you, then, then, I actually don't know, but whatever we need to do just please get back here!" Silver was pleading.

"I tried telling your friends but they wouldn't believe me, but I will tell your parents, they might believe what I say I hope. And tell Amy I am coming back and also stay calm, tell her I'm a little under the weather, but I'm perfectly fine and I'm in the greatest care from your parents." Silver nodded.

"I will, that'll make her feel better. Should I say anything to anyone at the castle?" Sonic was silent for a few seconds and he coughed, Silver cringed at his cough because it sounded bad.

"Tell the head guard about this. Do you know his name?" Silver said no.

"Ok, his name is Jonathan, just call for him and tell him about everything and to come to get me and your parents at your house. And if I were you, don't care what everyone at the castle thinks. You are right. We have to end this because I can't take it anymore being you too. Just stay calm and keep thinking that everything will be ok at the end."

Silver was going to say something when suddenly, the office door opened. When Silver look he saw four guards came in following the head guard. He didn't had the chance to say anything because everything was happening too fast when they took the phone from him, hang it up, and put handcuffs on him.

"What? Don't arrest me!" He cried. They forced him out of the office. Amy came in time to see the guards taking him away as he pulled and struggled to get away from them.

"You're under arrest for impersonating the prince and putting him in danger without the knowledge of King Leon or his guards." A guard said. Silver still struggled away from them as he stared at Amy.

"You told! How could you?!" He yelled.

"I didn't! I swear! Guards! Don't arrest him, he's innocent!" Amy pleaded. The head guard look at her shockingly.

"I can't believe your in this too, it's luck that I found that kid in the office or he would've cause more harm to the prince and the kingdom. Take him to the dungeon, and Princess Amy, go to your room until I get there, we both need to have a talk." Said the head guard. That must've been Jonathan, the head guard that Sonic told Silver about.

As a guard was escorting Amy to her room, Silver kept saying:

"It's not my fault I swear!" "This is all the prince's idea!" "He's safe just don't arrest me!" "Amy help me please!" "I'm innocent!" But they ignored him all the way to the dungeon.


	12. Chapter 12

The Prince and The Pauper – A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

Time to Confess Part 1

"Hello?" "Hello?!" "Silver, you there?" He said before coughing again. The phone at the other end was silent, Silver wasn't answering. The only thing he heard before now was a door opening, some noise and then the phone was put down. He put the phone down knowing that something happened. Silver's ma came in the living room from cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, and she looked concern.

"What's wrong honey?" She said sounding concern and suspicious. Sonic wasn't sure how to answer. He felt both sick and anxious that something's wrong at the castle. He knew it was time to confess what happened this whole time.

"Um, can we talk about something when pa gets back?" Sonic said. Silver's ma looked more concern, but she nodded.

"Sure, but is everything alright with your grades?" She said.

"It's not about that, it's something else." Sonic replied, making Silver's ma confused.

So Sonic went up to Silver's room and rested a little while figuring out what to say and how to say it. He knew this will become a big shock to them that the prince of Metropolis was living with them this whole time and they'll be worried about Silver and that he might in harm's way. About a half hour later Silver's pa came home from work and Silver's ma told him that "their son" had something to say after talking to "his English teacher". So before they were to have their dinner of bread, water, and leftover carrots from the garden in the backyard, they sat down on their coach in the living room as Sonic walked down the stairs. He felt so tired, sick, and nervous that he was shaking. He took a deep breath to relieve some of the knot feeling he was having in his stomach by the time he came in the living room. He was glad they were sitting because they need to after what he tells them. He sat on their stitched chair that needed to be replaced.

"What's going on son? Your ma told me that you were on the phone with your English teacher and when you got off you were acting weird." Said Silver's pa. Sonic took a deep breath.

"Here we go, I just hope they won't be taking a heart attack." He quickly thought.

"That wasn't Mr. Jones, it was all an act so that you won't hear the phone call Mrs. Hedgehog." He said. Both Silver's parents looked at each other and were looking very lost.

"What are you talking about? And why did you call me by my last name?" Silver's ma sounded so confused. Sonic coughed before taking another deep breath.

"I'm not your son Silver, I'm Prince Sonic. Remember we met on Saturday?, well we became quick friends and both decided to switch places for just three days to see what's our lives are like in secret. To let you know, this was all my idea, Silver had nothing to do with it but I made him do it." He stopped when he saw their shock stricken faces.

"No, you can't be. There's no way Silver would do a thing. He never complained about our life and how we lived. We try our best to make him happy and that he gets the best education as well as a good life."

"Well maybe he didn't wanted you both to worry about him, but he did. Like I said it was for only three days, but then I got sick from that stupid Cody kid and that's what made it longer and harder for us. But Silver was the one I was on the phone with, Not his English teacher, he had to say that so he can talk to me because I'm very needed at the castle." Sonic said.

"Is he ok?!" Silver's ma worriedly asked.

"He's fine, but before he could say anything after the call the phone got hang up. I don't know if he did it so that he won't be caught on the phone or someone got it from him." He got closer to them.

"I'm sorry what I've done and what I made Silver do, it was stupid of me to come up with this childish act, but I just wanted to see what's life outside of the castle. I didn't saw much but it was enough to understand how good people like you are struggling." He then look at Silver's ma.

"I lost my mother when I was very young, so I never got the chance to know what a mother's loving, caring nature is, until now. You're a great mother to him and he's blessed to have a mother like you." He said. She smiled when he said this, and he did too.

"I'm so glad that you both believe me. I told this to his friends yesterday and they didn't believe me. Thanks so much Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog." He thanked, they both chuckled.

"There's no need for thanks, but how do we get you back to the palace and get our Silver home?" Asked Silver's pa.

"Oh, well I told him to tell Jonathan, the head guard. He does act before he thinks but once Silver explains everything to him, he'll understand and will come here to get me." Sonic replied.

* * *

While this was happening, Sonic wasn't unaware that Silver is staying the night in the dungeon. Feeling alone and scared, Silver was sitting in a corner in the back of his cell, with his knees to his chin. The chains around his wrist was heavy, so lifting his hands and arms made them feel tired quickly. It smelled awful, the stone floor was cold and dirty, and everything was too dark to see except there was a torch on a wall outside of his cell, but it could only give as much light as it could. Right now Silver really wished he was home, he deeply missed his parents, his friends, his home, and even his life. For the first time in his life he wouldn't even care of going to bed hungry, he rather that now then being here away from home. He hopes Sonic would come back soon.

As he stared at the ground feeling lonely, cold, and miserable, he heard some footsteps heading to his cell. He didn't bother to look up, it's probably that guard jerk Jonathan, who wouldn't even give him a second to explain everything. The footsteps stopped at the door of his cell, he slowly lift his head to see Amy standing there. He gasp and he worked his way over, ignoring the weight of the chains around his wrist that bothered him a lot.

"You have to get me out of here!" He yelled, but Amy quickly told him to be quiet.

"I snuck out of my room to get to talk you. You are getting out, but did you manage to talk to Sonic yet?" She quickly, yet quietly asked.

"Yes, I did. That's why I was in the king's office. I told him everything and that he has to get back here quick. He also said that he's going to tell my parents about this too." Amy sighed with relief.

"That's great to hear. I'm sorry that you're locked up in here. Jonathan told me he has to protect the castle and not cause any drama because he doesn't want to public to know about this. He's very mad and stunned what happen without him or even father knowing." She said. Silver didn't say anything but listened. But then Amy said, "Did Sonic told you why he didn't came to meet with you?"

"Well, yea, he got sick because a kid at my school sneezed on him, but he's fine, he's just under the weather a little, that's all." He replied. Amy didn't like hearing that.

"Oh I know for a fact if father was still alive all of us would be in serious trouble." She said shaking her head from all what's been going on.

"I'm sorry that you got into all of this, I know you didn't wanted to get in trouble for what we did."

"Don't worry about it Silver, I don't care about that now as long as we get things situated. I told as much as I could to Jonathan and I also said that you are innocent of everything. He agrees to let you go in the morning, however, I told him that my brother is living at your house and if you were to tell where you live, he'll have someone to get him and your parents. That way, everyone will be in one place and you and Sonic has a lot to explain." She finished.

"Oh, ok. But promise me that I get out of here first?" He pleaded.

"I'll tell Jonathan, he is a nice guy and I can tell he feels for you that your here. I'm sure he will get you out."

Silver sighed with relief. So he told where he lived and Amy reassured him he'll go free. Within an hour was let out of the dungeon and Jonathan apologized to him.

"In the morning before your father goes to work, I'll have a driver come and get your parents and the prince home safe and sound.


	13. Chapter 13

The Prince and The Pauper – A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story

Time to Confess Part 2

Just before eight in the morning, a car pulled up at the front of the house Silver lived in. Silver's ma opened the door to see the head guard of the royal family of Metropolis standing there. He stood in a formal manner with a polite smile. He worn the colors of gold and scarlet that represents the royal family. He brought his hat down as a way to show respect to the lady in front of him.

"Morning Mrs. Hedgehog, I'm Jonathan, the head guard that's in charge of protection the Metropolis royal family. I believe that the prince is living here at the residence." He said as he out his hat back on.

Yes, he is. But please please don't worry. He's been in our good care and he was not in harms way, besides being sick, but he's doing perfectly fine." She said which made the head guard, Jonathan, smile.

"I'm sure he was, the princess and your son told me everything and also everything what he said, so there's no one in trouble, but we do need the prince, your husband and you to all come to castle so that this can all get sorted out at once. There has been a lot of confusion and mishaps that the prince and your son caused throughout this week." Silver's ma agreed. She invited Jonathan into her house and left to get Silver's pa. Sonic came down the stairs when he heard the familiar voice of Jonathan.

"Jonathan." He said, still sounding sick. He was immediately glad to see him.

"I'm glad to see you safe your highness, but as soon as Mr. Hedgehog comes and is ready, we'll be on our way to the castle.' Said Jonathan when Sonic got closer to him. He didn't said anything but nodded. Just then, Silver's parents came in the living room and Silver's pa went over to the phone. He called first his job saying that an emergency happened and he couldn't come to work for the day, and then Silver's school saying that "their son" still won't be able to be in school. When he put the phone down,

"Alright, let's get going and make things back the way they were. I honestly want my son back." Silver's pa said. They were lead to the car in which Sonic was suppose to go in first.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry I caused all of this. I just wanted to see what's it like living in Emerald City and learn new things about how my people lived." He said to Jonathan.  
"There's no need to apologize to me. I'm still stunned that you done this, but you should apologize to Silver because you put him in your life that was much ore difficult for him to manage."

"He's right." Sonic thought as he went in the car.

* * *

The car pulled in the back of the castle and Silver's parents followed Sonic in.

"We'll be in the meeting hall, please tell Silver and Amy to meet us there. We'll be there for at lease an hour or so." Sonic told a nearby servant and she left. Meanwhile, Silver and Amy were in the library when the servant came in and told them that Sonic and Silver's parents are here and to meet them in the meeting hall. Silver was very excited to see his parents, he really missed them, but he also felt nervous because he doesn't know are they mad, upset, or displeased with him. He also felt nervous with the thought that they're here, his pa should be a work, his ma taking care of their home, and even he should be at school! His head was filled with so many thoughts on what's going to happen, how will things turn out in the end, and what will happen to him and Sonic as he and Amy were escorted to the meeting hall. Silver took a quick glance at Amy and he noticed she was acting calm, but he can see that she couldn't wait to see her brother again.

They walked into the meeting hall, and they stood still when they saw Sonic and Silver's parents. Silver immediately ran to his parents and hugged felt a lump forming in his throat, but he held it back, it was no time to cry now and he didn't wanted to embarrass himself in front of everyone.

"I missed yous so much. I'm so sorry if I got you both worried about me." Silver said.

"You didn't, we actually never knew you weren't with us." Said Silver's ma as they stopped hugging. "Prince Sonic was very good pretending to be you." Sonic chuckled, like Silver, he felt nervous, as things were going good so far, he was relaxing.

They sat down with Silver sitting next to his parents while Sonic was sitting at the left side of the table, were his father used to sit with Amy on his right. Jonathan the head guard sat next to Amy. It was finally time to settle things and discuss what's being going on.

"Ok," Started Jonathan. "There's not much confusion, but I believe there is some. I would like things to get started by discussing how this all started. We know some things on how this started, but I think its best that we hear everything. Your Highness, you may go first if you can."

Sonic took a deep breath, he knew it would be hard for him to talk a little because he still has a cough and now he's feeling laryngitis is setting it. The words he had plans to say came to him quickly, all he had to do was say them, cough when he needs to, and just talk slowly.

"Well, I'm going to start off saying that growing up, I've always like how I live. I have a wonderful family, the best country to ever live in, and I had a good childhood. But even my sister can agree with this, (coughs), ever since I turned ten I wanted to see what's life like out of the castle, mostly what's like living in Emerald City. I felt all the time I was missing out on everything that is going on down there." Silver's pa raised his hand.

"You're not missing much, if not, anything. It may be fun, but it's not grand." He said.

"I guess I wasn't aware of that, but I still wanted to have a taste of life outside of the castle though. When my (coughs), father went to inspect that office fire last week and I came, I was so in awe of the new surroundings." He paused for a two seconds. "Everything was exactly how I pictured it, with the roads being busy, people walking on the side walks, stores and restaurants giving off a smell of fresh food and baked goods, (coughs), and the buildings standing tall and magnificent. I can still picture all the wonderful sights I saw as if I seen them everyday." Sonic then look at Silver.

"Then I meet Silver. From what I got to know about him, he lived in the city, and I could consider him lucky at the time. However, he and his parents struggle with poverty, but at lease they have a house and they have each other." He paused when he saw Silver's pa wanted to raise his hand, but Silver's ma stopped him. He knew he was going to complain about his father making the taxes high. He quickly continued.

"So I decided to come up with an idea of switching places so I can have an idea and a taste of the real world, thinking it would be more better and fun then what my living ways are. But now I realized living outside of the castle has its ups and downs, but I'm not saying living here is all perfect, it has its ups and downs too. (coughs) The people in my country is struggling in debt, poverty, and mostly criminal activity. Thinking about it, I would rather live how I'm living now, (coughs), I'm better off where I'm at right now is all I'm saying."

Everyone liked hearing this, including Silver.

"That really sounds understandable. I wished you told how you felt to the king." Jonathan said.

"I did, but he didn't understand, and most of the time I felt like he didn't hear me. And try telling that to anyone here, everyone would think I'm crazy."

"I would've listen. Being a royal is tough for anyone, including young teenagers like you and the princess. I would've came with a solution and give an advice to you." Sonic nodded, but was silent. Jonathan then turned to Silver.

"Now, Silver, it's your turn." He said. Silver tensed and felt his stomach jumped with nerves. He figured out some words to say, but he hoped he wouldn't sound scared when he spoke.

"I have the same feelings as Prince Sonic, but my feelings are more different. We are in poverty yes, but my pa had a job that even though it didn't pay well, at lease he had something. But now, he lost his job-" He was interrupted by his pa.

"I got a new job son, and it pays well then my recent one." He quickly said, which made Silver smile.

"I always dreamed and thought what it would be like living wealthy like being here. Mostly all of my thoughts were how was it for wealthy people to not worry about money issues, living in a better house, never worry of going to bed hungry or not starving. I always look at the palace and wondered how the royal families life is and I compared it to mine, and I always feel down that they're living better then me." He continued. Silver's parents frowned.

"We try our best to make sure you have everything. We wanted you to finish school, so your pa made sure that most of his pays goes to your education, along with buying supplies when we try to get or buying enough food. I hope you don't think we didn't tried enough." Silver's ma said, sounding like she was sadden and concerned.

"No, of course yous did tried, and I appreciate everything that you've done for me, it's just a lot of things I wished we had that could've been better." He paused, quickly finding his others words he wanted to also say.

"When I meet Prince Sonic, it felt like a dream, like its out of pure luck that I ever became friends with him. When he told me that maybe we should switch places, I was scared, because I didn't know him and he didn't know me well. Plus, he's of royalty, and if anything bad happen to him would be so devastating to the royal line. I didn't wanted to believe me, I didn't want to cause any trouble, but he said there won't be and if there was, he'll take full responsibility of everything, so I went with it, thinking maybe this is my only opportunity to live a wealthy life. We agreed to switch places for three days, and things went well at first, I was enjoying the wealthy life I always wanted, and things were looking good until both Prince Sonic didn't came back on the third day and then I found out that King Leon died, things turned for the worse. I was worried of never coming back home and how would I have to still pretend to be Prince Sonic so that we won't get in trouble, and also worry at the same time that I will be accidently crowned king when I'm not suppose to be! But that was when it was getting too much, and I don't think I'll ever want to be wealthy, its good to have money, but its more important that family comes first and its far more important then anything." He concluded. His parents smiled as his ma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I must add in that when I found out that your son wasn't the prince, I did took action before thinking first. I did send him to the dungeon for safety purposes, I apologize what I did, I should've think before I act." Silver's parents didn't like hearing that, so Silver quickly told him that he was there for a short while and he wasn't at any harm, so they relaxed some. Jonathan continued.

"But now, that we got to know everything, Your Highness, Silver." He asked. "I'm going to ask two simple questions, and you must answer it by your own thoughts." The two hedgehogs nodded.

"Now, have you both learned from any of this?" He questioned. Sonic and Silver look at each other before Sonic turned to answer.

"Yes, Its best to not worry what how others live and you can't assume that their lives are better then yours." Sonic said.

"And I learned what Prince Sonic did, but I also learned that you can't make your life better by being wealthy. It does take some money, but it also takes hard work and accepting how much a good life you have." Jonathan smiled.

"Good. Now, will you both do it again?" The two hedgehogs look at each other and chuckled.

"I know I won't, not ever again." Sonic quickly answered before coughing.

"And I agree with that too." I'm not switching places or do anything that dumb ever again." Silver said. So Jonathan got up.

"That's all what I wanted to hear. Now make sure you promise that it won't happen, and it shouldn't since after all you both are growing to be adults, including you Your Highness, you will be king soon." They both nodded and promised that it won't happen again.

* * *

Three hours later, Silver and his parents were heading home. They were at their waiting car as Sonic and Amy was with them, saying their goodbyes.

"We are friends still right? Silver asked.

"Of course we are. Let's keep in touch, and stay good friends." Sonic said. Silver did a thumbs up.

"Take care of yourself now. It was fun with you at the castle." Said Amy before she hugged him.

"I will. Thanks for not telling on me and understanding everything. You really are a great sister to Prince Sonic." He said, and tis made Amy smile.

Silver went in the car. Just then, Sonic thought of something to say to Silver. He whispered in his ear.

"You know, it was fun switching ourselves. Even though we aren't doing it again, I did had fun and I learned about how you and my people are living. It's rough, but I'll figure out what to do. For now, I'm just going to take things easy until I'm king."

Silver knew what he meant. After mourning his pa, he'll be crowned and then he'll start changing things and making things better for not only his people, but for his country. Silver nodded as Sonic backed up for the car to leave. Everyone waved each other goodbye, knowing that they're lives are forever changed. But Sonic and Silver's lives are the ones that really changed. They learned everyone's lives are different, and they can try to make up the most of what life they have.

They continued to be friends and Sonic also became friends with Blaze and Cream, who apologized to him for not believing him that he was the prince. Two years later, Sonic did became king and he corrected the mistakes that his father did. He lowered the taxes, increased job opportunities, made stronger laws that decreased criminal activity, made three new homeless shelters for the homeless, and made peace treaties that help strengthen Metropolis. Silver did graduate from school and became the head chef for Sonic, Amy, and their future families.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading "The Prince and The Pauper - A Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog Story"! It's been fun working on this story, which started since July of 2018. I really didn't wanted to rush this story because I wanted it to be good, so I didn't want my personal life and my new job affecting it. I also want to thank the viewers that read this story and was patient for the chapters to come out, your patience and understanding is appreciated! As I finish this, there's 378 views! This may not seem like a lot to some people, but it is to me, I'm just glad that 378 people had the time and was interested in reading my story, and I'm also glad that most of them really liked it! Again, thank you so much, and if you like what I write please follow me because I have plans on writing more Sonic the Hedgehog stories as well as other stories like Pokémon!


End file.
